Death Note: V for Varyk
by Star Symphonic
Summary: This is my first story. Please read and review. T just in case. :3
1. Departure

A/N: Hello Everyone. This is my very first time writing fanfiction. If you're going to criticize my story, please be nice about it. ;w;

Disclaimer: The Death Note story line is not mine (not like i was planning on following it) nor are the characters. Varyk isn't even mine. He's my brother's. I'll probably dump one of my own creations in there.

Enjoy!

* * *

There was a loud, very annoying beeping. My hand made it's way to the nightstand beside my bed, searching for the snooze button. After I finally found it I got out of bed and decided I should get ready. It's not every day that someone ranks high enough to become L's succesor. I took a quick shower, put on a red T-shirt with black jeans, with my favorite red sneakers of course, and headed for the front door. I was finally getting out of this stuffy New York orphanage. Truth be told i don't think I'll miss it. I live in one of the branches of the Wammy's House orphanage. I reached the front door and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was escorting me.

"Are you ready to go, Varyk?", said none other than _Mr. Wammy himself.'Didn't see _that _coming.'_

"Yes, sir.", I I was kinda embarrassed to be caught off guard like that.I put on a heavy coat and headed out the door right behind . I was caught off guard _again_ but didn't stop. Anyone would be if they saw the size of the limo I was about to chauffeur put my things in the trunk. I sat inside quietly with in the limo. The chauffeur closed the trunk, got in the driver's seat and with that, we made our way to the airport. After what seemed like hours, I thought I'd finally ask him...

"So where exactly is the main orphanage?", I asked.

took a glimpse at the silver watch on his wrist, looked back at me and said,"It's in England, young man." I stared at him for a while.

"_England?_ Noone ever told me I'd be going to England, much less with the owner himself! How high did rank anyways?!", I asked. My mind was about to blow.

"So you don't know? You are ranked in the top 25. I believe you are ranked 21st.",said the old man.I stared wide-eyed._'Well that did it.'_

The ride seemed to take forever and the flight ven longer. Both taken in total silence. I swear, any more surprises and my head _really will _blow up. Although, on the way to the orphanage, I got the feeling I might be in for more than I thought I'd be.


	2. Arrival

**A/N: I UPDATED! YAAAAY! I actually feel somewhat proud about the number of words in this chapter. w I finally finished mah final exams so yeah. And for all the chocolate lovers out there, guess who 'lil Varyk meets first? Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in an uncomfortable position. And very groggy too. I looked at my reflection in the window. My black jacket revealed my bright red shirt and my curly black  
hair was in complete disarray. Staring back at me were a pair of half-opened, bright hazel eyes and my golden tanned skin looked pale from the lighting. Or my lack of going out. Doesn't matter._'I wonder what time it is.'_ I looked down at my own black, cheap-looking, plastic watch and managed to read the time. _'11 o'clock, eh?'_ I looked to my side to see Mr. Wammy reading a book. At that moment the limo stopped.

"We've arrived, sir.", said the driver.

"Excellent.", said the old man as he placed the book under his arm. "Now Varyk,"he began, "we are going to show you the results of your test and show you to your new room. We'll introduce you to the other children in the morning."

I nodded. Still sleepy, I clumsily reached out for the door handle while the driver held the door for Mr. Wammy. I stepped outside and saw the orphanage. It was a large building that looked almost like a mansion and had a large stone cross on the top. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase with wheels (yeah I said it) and entered the orphanage behind the old man. I was lead down a narrow hallway and we stopped in front of a door that said _'Caretaker' _on it.

"I'm afraid I must leave. I have a busy schedule. Best of luck young man." said Mr. Wammy.

"Thank you, sir.", I said. After he left, I gulped. _'I wonder if it's good news. Wait. Of course it's good news. I'm here aren't I?'_ I held the doornob thinking it over when i heard the creaking of a floorboard. I quickly look to the side and found a boy about my age standing in the hall. He had long,blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt and long black pants and seemed to be eating chocolate.

"The hell are you?", asked the mystery boy.

"Name's Varyk and I just got here. Who the hell are _you_?", I responded.

"Mello. So _your _the American kid who beat like 30 other kids in that test?", said Mello.

"Yeah guess so. And I beat 29 kids, actually.", I said. I looked at my hand which was still holding the doorknob. _'Great. Made myself look like an idiot already. New record.'_

"Well I better get this meeting done with. See ya, I guess.", I said.

"Whatever." Mello walked past me while taking another bite of his chocolate bar. I sighed and opened the door. I walked into the office to see another old man sitting in a chair looking at me as if he already knew I was coming. The old man had gray hair and a large bald spot on the top of his head. He also had very bushy eyebrows and a pair of glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"You are Varyk correct?", asked the balding man.

"Yes." I responded, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from rolling my eyes. I mean really, who the hell else is supposed to be here.

"Well, Varyk", began the old caretaker," I am Roger Ruvie, the caretaker." _'No duh.' _"I'm going to explain the results of your test, but first I have a question."

"What is it?", I asked yawning.

"Did Mr. Wammy tell you anything?", said Roger.

"Nothing much, just that I ranked 21st.", I said scratching my head, messing up the dark curls that were probably messed up anyways.

"I see...", he said, staring at a paper on his desk."Well, what he said was true, but the tests aren't enough to determine your ranking. Although, it does show that you have an IQ on par with the top 5, there are other factors to consider if you are to succeed L."

"Factor such as...?", I asked.

"Well, first off, you will need to learn all of the languages L is said to be fluent in. This is because L solves different cases around the world, so you will need to know the languages." He stopped and adjusted the paper on his desk.

"Second is skill with computers-"

"Way ahead of you on that one.", I said with a grin.

"and another is _patience_.",added Roger, obviously annoyed.

This time I was the one annoyed. I tried not to show it. "Anything else?"

"There is also the ability to stay secluded..." _'Oh hell no.'_ "This is because, as you know, L never reveals his face. If you are to succed, you musn't either."

I couldn't hold it in. I yawned loudly, which seemed to have have startled the old man.

"I'll show you to your room and will explain the rest tomorrow after you've been introduced to the other children.", said the old man as he got up and led me to the second floor of the orphanage.

"I hope your ok with being on your own.", said Roger.

"Didn't you just say that I'm _supposed _to be on my own?", I asked with an annoyed, sarcastic tone.

"So you were listening?", asked the old man with a grin. "There's a bathroom in your bedroom. You can't miss it."

I huffed in annoyance as he walked back towards his office. _'I'm too tired for this crap.' _I walked into my new room. It was fairly small with a bed against the wall opposite of the door which had a bookcase next to it. There was a large window on the wall with a view of what looked like a park right outside the old building with a wooden desk and chair placed right in front of it. I threw my jacket on the chair. I left my bags at the foot of the large bed to unpack tomorrow morning. I kicked of my red sneakers and threw myself on the bed. _'I'd better get some sleep. I've got a feeling that tomorrow's gonna be a _long _day.'_


End file.
